


Stood Up

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine's bad blind date takes a turn for the better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



She had been stood up.

There was no point in telling herself a soothing lie. Her partner on this blind date venture had chosen not to participate. Janine kicked herself, again, for even agreeing to be here. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like to have male companionship, but finding a reliably enjoyable source of it seemed like a great deal of trouble. Janine knew that she was not a beauty queen, but she thought she looked nice this evening. Claudia had even helped her with a new hairstyle requiring a curling iron and sparkly barettes.

For nothing, apparently. 

She could feel the gaze of the restaurant’s hostess on her, and shifted uncomfortably. The Chinese restaurant was new and popular enough that there was no shortage of people waiting for a table. She had been looking forward to trying it out.

Outside, she was reluctant to just go home. Everyone would know that things had not gone well. Her family’s pity was not a pleasant prospect.

“Janine?” She looked up, saw Charlie Thomas standing there, and despite the situation, had to smile. She always did when she was around him. It did not hurt that she thought he was an excellent example of an attractive male, even if she did think he perpetually thought of her as a friend, as a fellow older sibling of the Baby-Sitters’ Club. The club itself had not met for a few years, but the girls involved in it had remained close. She’d run into Charlie any number of times, and even found herself roped into doing things with him.

Somehow, she had never minded.

“Good evening, Charlie.”

“You waiting for someone?” He smiled as he took in her outfit.

“I was,” Janine said ruefully. “He appears to have decided not to show up. And you?”

“I was going to meet someone, but they’re not going to make it.” Charlie grinned at her. “How about we have dinner?”

Janine took in his outfit – nice jeans, nice button-shirt – and realized he’d been intending to meet a date himself.

She must have waited a moment too long, because he took her hand in his. “Don’t make me eat by myself, Janine.”

Janine smiled back. “All right.”

She had a feeling this bad blind date was going to work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I like to think this might be how it all starts...


End file.
